Days of our love
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Enamorarse a veces no es una opcion, no importa el camino que tome al final terminaré en tus brazos. Prefiero renunciar a mi vida antes que a ti... serie de drabbles en un AU escolar centrados en la pareja de AcexSabo/SaboxAce 1. De como me enamore de un idiota. 2. Una aventura 3. Cicatrices y tatuajes 4. Sonrojos eh inocencia. 5. Alucinaciones y culpa 6. Hoy y para siempre.
1. De como me enamore de un idiota

Un especie de regalo de cumpleaños tardío para mi adorado rubio, pensando en alguien bastante especial.

Con amor para un gatito irlandés.

* * *

Nos conocimos aquella vez por casualidad, te sentaste junto a mi tras llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases, él chico nuevo, que cliché, tu cara ni siquiera parecía resaltar con un color de piel común y cabellos obscuros, con ojos casi negros pero no tan abismales como para dejar una verdadera impresión y después todas esas manchas esparcidas por tu rostro, de verdad que no eras nada fuera de lo común Ace, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos juntos aquella vez?

Dijiste que mi cabello te recordaba a una nube de azúcar, seguro habría sido un comentario tierno para una chica pero yo no era una mujer y a ti no te interesaba de esa manera tampoco, al menos era lo que creía, tu apariencia simple no resaltaba demasiado pero de alguna manera mi mirada no se despegaba de ti, eras molesto y no dejabas de parlotear pero tu sonrisa era sincera y el pequeño hoyuelo en tu mejilla mientras reías abiertamente hacia mi corazón palpitar acelerado.

No sé en qué momento me enamore de ti.

Realmente eras un chico imposible.

Mimado.

Inconsciente.

Entrometido.

Pesado.

Egoísta.

O tal vez solamente fueras así conmigo.

Desde el primer momento era como si el tiempo volara estando contigo, podría mandar todo al demonio solo por estar ahí, cerca de ti, aun con tus ataques y todo ¿Cómo era para ti? ¿Qué pensabas de mí exactamente? Recuerdo que me preguntaste si te odiaba la primera vez que me besaste.

Lucias tan nervioso pero tan radiante y feliz debajo de todos esos nervios, no había duda alguna en aquel beso, aun si tus manos temblaban en mi rostro y si tu rostro demasiado cerca del mío parecía encenderse poco a poco como las farolas al caer la tarde, sentir tu pulgar sobre mi labio inferior y después tu boca en la mía me hizo contener el aliento.

– Sabo ¿Me odias? –

Un sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios por la pregunta. – Solo un poco, eres más como un fastidio. – La mueca nerviosa que siguió a mis palabras me había hecho soltar una risotada, creo que murmuraste un débil "lo siento" antes de intentar salir huyendo, si la narcolepsia no te hubiera asaltado probablemente no te hubiera alcanzado, recuerdo haber sufrido prácticamente un infarto hasta encontrar la pequeña placa en tu pecho.

No te odiaba ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

— Eres aún más problemático de lo que pensaba.—Estaba sonriendo cuando te lo dije aunque tu parecías bastante fuera de ti mismo por unos instantes antes de notar quien era, como si tu cerebro trabajase demasiado despacio, era gracioso, ahora casi estoy acostumbrado a ello, a esa somnolencia que te arranca de mi lado de repente y de la que te es difícil volver en ocasiones.

Tumbado en el césped del jardín escolar y con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas y la camisa del uniforme aun desacomodada por la manera algo frenética como había sacado la placa médica de entre tu ropa cualquiera podría haber malinterpretado. Realmente no me importaba mucho si malinterpretaban mientras fuera contigo. —No te odio. —

La manera como mordiste tu labio me pareció adorable, lo mismo que la forma en que cubrías tu rostro y desviabas la mirada sin levantarte, Ace, realmente creo que no podría odiarte aunque quisiera ¿Qué es lo que tu sentías? ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes? Aun ahora me es difícil creerlo, que con una sola mirada tuya me encuentre sonriendo.

Tú eras el chico nuevo, no podías saber nada de mi o de mi pasado, de cómo la gente me veía en aquella escuela, de cómo no hablaba con nadie, de cómo la gente siempre me pareció una distracción estúpida hasta conocerte, de cómo las palabras cortantes eh hirientes siempre fueron más sencillas que cualquier otra cosa en salir de mis labios, no era un patito feo ni un chico que sufriera por abuso escolar, no era una persona que tuviera problemas más allá de los de cualquier chico de mi edad, quizá mi vida familiar no era perfecta pero eso tampoco importaba demasiado, tu charla incesante comenzó a llenar cualquier grieta o espacio faltante que pudiera haber en mí.

Tampoco yo sabía nada de ti o de tu situación, de tu linaje y tus inseguridades y de lo solo que te hallabas aun rodeado de toda la gente que estaba a tu alrededor.

Fuiste pronto en hacer amigos, fuiste pronto en muchas cosas a decir verdad, comencé a sentirme inseguro de que cambiaras tu forma de sentir, tu forma de mirarme pero aun así seguía sonriéndote, aun si los profesores te ponía al otro lado del salón y tu charla iba dirigida a alguien más solo cruzar mi mirada con la tuya me hacía sonreír aun, Ace, ¿Sabes todo lo que viniste a cambiar?

—Sabo ¿Aun me odias? —

No sé qué es lo que te hace preguntarte eso, en verdad a veces no te entiendo. — No, Te amo. —

Debiste ver tu cara de idiota.

.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

* * *

También una especie de regalo de cumpleaños tardío para mi adorado rubio, pensando en alguien bastante especial.


	2. Una aventura

Una Aventura.

Te pedí que huyeras conmigo el día de la graduación, sabía que te negarías pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, de ser necesario te llevaría conmigo a la fuerza Sabo.

Nunca quise ser un estorbo o incomodarte de alguna forma, los días a tu lado son lo más valioso que tuve alguna vez y simplemente no deseo que terminen, sé que no podría ingresar a la misma universidad que tu aunque me esforzara al máximo, siempre me llamaste idiota, no es que lo fuera en verdad simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con algo tan bueno como para ser cierto, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención irremediablemente, cuando me senté a tu lado y toque ese esponjoso cabello amarillo fue como si de la punta de mis dedos se hubiera desprendido parte de mi para enredarse en ellos, hundiéndose en un mar dorado del que no querría salir jamás, tu sonrisa afilada dio la puñalada perfecta en mi corazón, como un pequeño flechazo, no pude ver a nadie más por unos momentos, ni siquiera al profesor y casi te meto en problemas por ello, que me invitases a almorzar contigo me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

No es normal para un chico querer a otro de la manera que yo te quiero.

No sé si tus padres lo aceptarían, tampoco le eh dicho nada al respecto a mi padre adoptivo o a mis hermanos, hay algunos en la familia que no son exactamente normales pero nadie habla al respecto, es un tema que simplemente no se trata en presencia de padre porque no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar al respecto ¿Dejaría de amarme si lo supiera? No, supongo que no, aunque más que eso me preocupaba que tú me odiaras Sabo, ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? Sentir tu mirada y tus burlas por ¿Cómo me llamarías entonces? "El chico gay de las pecas que intento besarme" o algo parecido.

Que no me rechazaras y que no te alejaras aun después del primer beso me hizo tan feliz como no tienes idea Sabo, cuando empezamos a salir pensé que no podía haber más felicidad en el mundo, no hasta que comencé a conocer tu cuerpo.

Joder, dudo que haya otro más perfecto.

Yo era inexperto y tímido y eso parecía divertirte, jamás me cuestione como es que en esos temas siempre parecías saber tanto, como moverte, como provocarme, como hacerme llegar al éxtasis y controlar mi cuerpo a tu antojo para satisfacerte, tenerte desnudo sobre mí a horcajadas moviéndote con expertis mientras gemías mi nombre era lo más erótico que podía imaginar, no me importaba demasiado esa manía tuya de no dejarte marcar mientras me arañabas completa la espalda y revestías de chupetones y mordidas mi cuello y mis hombros.

Habría dudado un poco más de ti Sabo si no hubiera sabido que todos los días que no pasabas conmigo ibas directo a casa, tus padres eran estrictos y fuera de los minutos que yo te robaba tras el colegio era bastante difícil vernos fuera de clases, por lo general era yo quien allanaba tu habitación en el segundo piso aunque tampoco tú eras mal trepador, sé que podrías haber escapado por la azotea o cualquier otro sitio ¿Qué te retenía en esa casa? Nunca lo comprendí y tampoco te molestaste en explicarlo, tu hacías tus deberes y pasabas las horas leyendo mientras yo te observaba y dormía, cuando era un buen chico me recompensabas con un beso, cuando me portaba mal y te pedía atención acababa acariciando cada tramo de tu cuerpo en la cama, probándote con la lengua mientras tu acallabas tus gemidos en la almohada o en mi carne.

Sabía que todo eso acabaría cuando nos graduáramos, la universidad que te habían escogido tus padres estaban en otro maldito continente y era jodidamente cara, aun si no era ningún idiota no había forma de que me la costeara y tú, maldito orgulloso, no estabas dispuesto a fallar el examen solo para estar conmigo.— Incluso si repruebo acabaran moviendo sus influencias para que entre, no tiene sentido Ace. — No estaba seguro si tus palabras eran reales o no pero poco importaba que lo fueran, nuestra relación parecía tener una fecha de expiración como si se tratase de algún producto empaquetado, eso siempre me molesto.

—huye conmigo entonces. —

La mirada en tus ojos me hizo sentir estúpido no porque te burlaras de mi como siempre hacías si no porque no había esperanza alguna en ella. — ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a huir? — Sabía que lo habías intentado un par de veces cuando niño ¿Por qué dejaste de intentarlo Sabo? En realidad parecía haber una razón, al menos tu mirada me decía que había alguna pero no querías compartirla conmigo y aun hasta aquel día no pensaba poder ser lo suficientemente útil para ti, quería ser útil para ti porque te amaba y que me hubieras aceptado en verdad significaba el mundo para alguien como yo.

—A Cualquier lugar, si estamos juntos cualquier lugar está bien ¿No? — Me sonreíste con la ternura que se usa para esos niños que no saben las tonterías que dicen, aquello me hizo enfurecer, no era nuestra primera pelea pero creo que fue la última hasta aquel día, no quiero recordar las palabras que te dije después de eso, si dolieron o no jamás lo sabré porque no me quede a verlo.

Te pedí que huyeras conmigo y aunque no lo querías forzarte fue la única opción viable que me dejaste, creí que sería lo mejor, el día de la graduación estabas ahí conmigo, a mi lado, cuando busque tu mano no encontré respuesta, estabas resignado a nuestra fecha de expiración, yo no, quería vivir contigo la más grande aventura de todas.

Tus ojos parecían platos cuando apenas terminada la ceremonia te cargue en brazos y hui a todo vuelo, si tus padres en la entrada nos vieron poco me importaba, nuestro pequeño lugar secreto a las afueras de la ciudad seria nuestro refugio por esa noche, te sentí abrazarte fuertemente a mi cuando te pedí que subieras a mi bicicleta, te hubiera cargado todo el camino de ser necesario.

Había una aprensión en tus manos que no supe interpretar hasta después, cuando llegamos ya caía la tarde y la humedad en tus ojos me sorprendió, tanto así que te vi desviar la mirada. —Ace… necesito volver ahora. — tu voz era suave y débil, no me mirabas a los ojos y cuando tome tu rostro para calmarte con un beso simplemente negaste con la cabeza ¿Por qué te aferrabas tanto a una vida que claramente odiabas?

—Sabo, vamos a estar bien. —

Creo que por un segundo me creíste, te vi levantar la mirada y mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que cualquier otro sonido era imperceptible ¿Sentías tú lo mismo?

No sé lo que paso después…

No sé lo que paso después…

No sé lo que paso después…

Maldita Narcolepsia, no sé lo que paso después… solo sé que hasta el día de hoy aun no te eh visto.

* * *

Segunda parte, se suponía que esto iba a ser fluff… bueno, aún lo es en parte, decidí que intercalare los puntos de vista de Ace y Sabo a capitulo y capitulo, no es mi manera de narrar usual pero estoy experimentando, espero que les guste y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente drabble, o en la tarde si consigo ponerme al día con esta cosa.

Gatito gordo espero que te gustara esta segunda parte.


	3. Cicatrices y tatuajes

Tatuajes y cicatrices

Cuando estas prometido con alguien desde el inicio de tu vida es difícil pensar que el amor, el verdadero amor, existe hasta que este se te pasa por enfrente, Ace era mi todo pero para él yo no podía ser nada, no debía ser nada, aun así permití que las cosas escalaran, una y otra y otra vez, arriesgándome a que las cosas se salieran de control ¿Y que importaba? A su lado por primera vez en mi vida era libre y feliz, por el breve espacio que durase aquello quería disfrutarlo al máximo, no quería lastimarle de la manera como seguramente lo hice pero el solo estar junto a él hacía imposible controlar los impulsos.

Estar comprometido no había sido mi elección, estar con Ace sí.

Rob Lucci no era un mal hombre, en parte él fue la razón de que dejase de escapar, la razón por la que me esforzaba más en mis estudios y, también, en parte, la razón por la que dejara de hablar con nadie más, cuando el moreno hablaba yo simplemente escuchaba y asentía, como se suponía que hiciera cada que alguien de más alto rango hablaba "Aun eres joven para comprenderlo Sabo pero pronto te amaré sobre todas las cosas y no necesitaras de nada que no sea yo, no te harán daño de nuevo" no puede hacerte daño algo que no se te acerca, la gente era solo una mala distracción, inútil, cansina, no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera Rob a mi lado, no lo necesitaba hasta que llego Ace.

Pedí, por primera vez, deshacer aquel compromiso, claro que las cosas no podían ser como yo quería, el contrato prenupcial estaba sellado y firmado, poco importaba que la firma perteneciera a un niño, si quería deshacerme de ese compromiso era necesario pagar una suma imposible que yo no poseía y que mis padres bajo ningún motivo solventarían ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo si ellos habían arreglado todo?

Conocía a Rob desde que él tenia diecisiete y yo apenas ocho, nueve años es una diferencia abismal y, aunque cualquier otro seguramente se habría fastidiado de hacerla de niñera a su prometido la verdad era que nos llevábamos bien y que aun los juegos íntimos de lo que yo no debía haberme enterado hasta ser mayor no resultaban del todo desagradables "Vamos a casarnos Sabo, no hay ninguna diferencia después o ahora" no había diferencia y no se sentía mal, antes de la pubertad ya sabía exactamente como complacerle y entrado en ella hacerlo se volvía cada vez más placentero para mí también, para mi primera vez con Ace aquello no era nada nuevo, pero la inexperiencia del pecoso a su edad me parecía francamente adorable.

Ace era todas las cosas que merecían ser amadas en un solo recipiente y egoístamente me deje enamorar hasta el punto de sacrificar todo por un efímero momento a su lado. No podía decirle de mi compromiso, mi única esperanza era quizá hablar con Rob y que este aceptara dejarme en libertad, no sucedió, por supuesto que no sucedió.

Le hable del amor que tenía por Ace aun antes de que las cosas se transformaran en más que una amistad, cuando supe que no iba a dejarme ir le suplique que me llevara con él a estudiar al extranjero, Lucci partiría aquel año a manejar unos negocios y no volvería hasta que yo me graduara, si es que volvía, me sonrió de manera un poco enigmática y maliciosa antes de acariciar mi mejilla en una manera que me hizo estremecer, Rob siempre lograba infundir una especie de miedo inconsciente en mí, aunque no me hubiera hecho nada nunca.

"Te regalare tres años, haz lo que quieras con ese amor tuyo en ese tiempo, cuando te gradúes vendré por ti."

Como una sentencia a muerte fueron sus palabras, en un inicio pensé que no podría hacerlo, que el solo saber que todo terminaría me devastaría y me resguardaría de hacer tonterías… parecía que el tiempo al lado de Ace se desvanecía, igual que la decencia, que la razón y que cualquier otra cosa, si estaba con él no podía resistirme y si me alejaba era una agonía pensar que estaba desperdiciando el breve y escaso tiempo que tenía.

Un tiempo que no iba a volver.

No podía huir de mi destino, Ace no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, de la manera que me lastimaba cada que me pedía huir con él, no podía saberlo, no iba a saberlo, quería más que nada en el mundo huir con él pero sabía que era imposible.

Aquel ataque de narcolepsia había sido lo más oportuno de todo el día de la graduación, claro que podría haber llegado mucho antes y ahorrándole bastante dolor.

Un sonido metalico a mis espaldas me había sacado del trance, aun cuando Ace había perdido la conciencia lo único que había sido capaz de hacer había sido quedarme a su lado, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo inerte sollozando, no había escuchado los pasos sobre el césped y cuando escuchase su voz no había podido más que sollozar con más fuerza, de forma casi escandalosa, con la nariz aguando y los puños apretados sobre las rodillas.—Se acabó el tiempo Sabo. — No necesitaba que Rob me lo recordara, aun así mi cuerpo no parecía moverse. — ¿Desearías que te sacara de esa miseria? — el objeto frio que se colocó contra mi cabeza no podía ser más que la boca de aquel revolver que ahora se carga a dondequiera que vaya.

Negué lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas y mucosidad con la manga de aquel traje formal que había usado en la graduación, mis ojos aun hinchados y que amenazaban con comenzar a hacer agua a la menor provocación, como pude me fui poniendo en pie, había dicho que no lloraría pero el estúpido de Ace tenía que hacerme creer que quizá, por un segundo, había alguna oportunidad, no era así, jamás seria así.

No esperaba que apenas estuviera de pie un golpe en el costado de la cabeza me hiciera caer de nuevo, inconsciente…

De manera vaga recuerdo mis propios gritos en una habitación completamente obscura, un dolor profundo en mi rostro y después nada… desperté en aquella camilla de hospital con la mitad de la cabeza vendada y la diálisis deslizando alguna especie de sedante directo a mis venas, nunca me sentí demasiado orgulloso de mi rostro aunque sabía que tampoco era exactamente feo ¿Qué apariencia tendría ahora?

—¿Realmente pensabas que no habría ninguna consecuencia por lo que hiciste Sabo? — Rob sonreía al hablarme, me le quede viendo por un tiempo que bien podría haber sido una eternidad.

—¿Ace…? —

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, no dijo nada más antes de irse, un débil suspiro abandono mis labios si eso me había sucedido a mi ¿Qué había pasado con Ace? No había nadie que pudiera decirme algo de él.

.

.

.

No fue hasta años después que mi corazón pudo descansar de cierta forma cuando por casualidad le vi en un programa de televisión, alguna cosa de chismes que daban en el canal que el restaurante de aquel aeropuerto mostraba por sus televisores, parecía que estaba ahí para aclarar los rumores de que estaba saliendo con su coprotagonista en una serie de televisión.

Lucia bien, joven, fresco, fuerte, con esa encantadora sonrisa que derretía aun a través de la pantalla, debió haberse quedado viendo aquello por demasiado tiempo, para cuando recordó donde estaba la comida estaba fría y su corazón y cuerpo más caliente de lo que recordaba en años cuando la persona que hacia la entrevista pareciera haber convencido a Ace de que se quitase la camisa para mostrar sus tatuajes.

Llevo su mano de manera instintiva a la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, a pesar de la inseguridad que esta le causara, a pesar de que se suponía que fuera un recuerdo de lo que debía y no hacer, en aquel momento y por alguna razón le pareció un recuerdo de la mejor época de su vida.

—¿Cuál es el significado de este, señor Newgate? "ASCE" es un poco extraño siendo que no es la manera habitual de escribir su nombre— escucho a la comentarista preguntar, señalando aquel tatuaje en el brazo del moreno que resaltaba bastante bien sobre los músculos torneados.

—Oh, eso, bueno, eso es un secreto. —

Debía investigar el nombre de aquella serie de televisión.

* * *

El apellido es Newgate y no Portgas por el simple hecho de que en este universo Barba blanca adoptaba legalmente a sus "niños" solo eso.

Dia 3 finalizado, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Con amor y besos para un pequeño gato bebe.


	4. Sonrojos eh inocencia

Sonrojos eh inocencia

Hey Sabo… ¿Aún sigues ahí?

Conseguí este trabajo con la esperanza de que si algún día pensabas en mí y querías verme te fuera más sencillo, a diferencia de tus padres que no quisieron darme tu numero o dirección seguramente mis hermanos no tendrían inconveniente de dirigirte en la dirección correcta pero ¿Me buscarías realmente?¿Recordarías mi rostro si nunca me volvías a ver? Yo de vez en cuando al ver una cabellera rubia entre el gentío aun siento la feliz agonía de imaginar que eres tú ¿Piensas en mi de esta misma forma Sabo? ¿Aun con tu matrimonio?

Lo sé, cualquiera me llamaría idiota y obsesivo si les dijera que sigo esperando por ti aun así, el dinero que eh ganado desde que comencé con esta profesión esta en algún banco azaroso juntando polvo, no le quiero y no le necesito, la compañía paga por la mayoría de las cosas y no hay nada que desee obtener que no seas tú y aun así los obsequios no escasean.

—Señor Newgate ¿Esta listo? —

El golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación me saca ligeramente del trance, no desearía ir pero la horrible sensación de que perdí la oportunidad de verte por casualidad me asaltaría horriblemente si me pierdo cualquier reunión de fans.

Bien podría estar con cualquier persona, si somos sinceros ya no soy tan inocente como cuando nos conocimos, pienso, quizá de manera estúpida, que con un poco más de experiencia quizá no te vallas de mi lado, eh estado en la cama de más de un amante pero su cuerpo no logra ahogar el recuerdo de tu cuerpo, aun te extraño Sabo, incluso el tatuaje en mi brazo es una idiota conmemoración mía, para que estés siempre conmigo, a mi lado.

¿Sabrías reconocer su significado? Creo que para ti debería ser obvio, para ti siempre fui demasiado obvio.

.

.

.

Una reunión de fans como cualquier otra, no estabas ahí, lo sé, aunque sé que no vendrás a verme aun te espero, como un perro idiota esperando por su dueño en la casa equivocada, querría buscarte de nuevo, quizá ahora con ese dinero inútil del banco podría encontrarte, ya debes haberte graduado de la universidad, o quizá nunca fuiste, ahora se un poco de todas esas cosas que no me dijiste antes ¿Fui un juego para ti Sabo? Me gustaría que pudieras verme a la cara una ultima vez y me lo dijeras, que rompieras mi corazón apropiadamente, quizá asi podría olvidarme de ti de verdad.

La peor parte es que creo que aunque dijeras que solo era tu juguete y te burlabas de mi seguiría dispuesto a suplicarte para que me tomases como pasatiempo nuevamente, eso es lo que pienso cuando soy completamente sincero conmigo mismo, cuando mi orgullo no intercede para decir que debería mandarte al carajo, que no vales la pena, pero vales la pena, estoy seguro que aun hoy vales la pena, creo que una ducha podría ayudar.

Largas duchas y maratones de películas apagan mi cerebro en cualquier momento que no esté ensayando, grabando o haciendo cualquier otra actividad que la cadena de televisión me requiera, la medicina para la narcolepsia ayuda a que no me quede dormido en medio de las grabaciones en la mayoría de los casos pero también en mis descansos, si pudiera cronometrarla adecuadamente pasaría durmiendo cualquier momento en el que no estuviera ocupado, pero eso es imposible así que resigno y lleno el tiempo sin ti con cosas tontas.

Ir a fiestas y convivir con otra gente siempre es una opción, a veces la tomo pero la mayoría de las veces solo me deja sintiéndome más solo que antes, mis hermanos se han mudado a otras ciudades, cada quien buscando su propio propósito o razón tras la muerte de padre, Edward Newgate era una especie de pegamento que mantenía a la familia unida, sin el aun con todo el amor que nos tenemos cada quien tiene otras cosas, amigos tengo pocos, conocidos muchos, intereses solo tú, Sabo, pero no eres algo de lo que la gente pueda enterarse.

No porque me apene de tu recuerdo si no porque tu recuerdo es mío… solo mío.

.

.

.

—¡Ace! — La escandalosa voz de Luffy era suficiente para hacer olvidar cualquier cosa, como un dolor de cabeza permanente, no te deja pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso? —

—Te busca un chico en la entrada. —

—Ugh… ¿Un fan? —

El chiquillo de la enorme sonrisa que había interrumpido mi desayuno se quedaba en el mismo edificio de la compañía que yo, mi coprotagonista y eterno dolor de cabeza Luffy.—Dice que es amigo tuyo. — dijo Luffy tras negar con la cabeza.

—No espero visitas. —

Un fastidio tras otro fastidio, solo esperaba que no fuera alguien demasiado molesto, quizá uno de mis hermanos.

.

.

.

Su cabello más largo de lo que recordaba enmarcaba las facciones del chico a la perfección, aun debajo del sombrero gris, las gafas obscuras y la bufanda de burberry seguía viéndose bien, el clima no era tan frio como para la gabardina negra y aun así su sonrisa me había hecho revolotear el corazón de manera imparable por unos segundos. — El sonrojo siempre te ha sentado bien Ace. — no estaba tan sonrojado hasta que él hablara, maldito, maldito, tres veces maldito.

Maldito Sabo, siempre jugando por mis emociones de forma tan sencilla que pareciera mucho más inepto eh inocente de lo que soy.

Maldito Sabo que se presenta aquí ahora, como si nada, con esa sonrisa que bien podría matarme y, por lo que puedo ver, igual o más apuesto que antes.

Maldito Sabo, mi amado Sabo, más te vale no ser una ilusión… Más te vale no ser una ilusión porque aun ahora creo que aun te amo demasiado.

Te amo Sabo.

* * *

Dia 4… solo dos capítulos mas, amor para mi gato, y drama, solo un poco de drama.


	5. Alucinaciones y culpa

Alucinaciones y culpa.

Había estado soñando con Ace desde que le viera en aquella entrevista de televisión, pensó que podría olvidar el asunto pronto, incluso que no era necesario el buscar el programa del que era actor, pensó que era una estupidez el querer volver a verle, su corazón descansaba en cierta forma al saber que estaba bien y vivo pero otra parte de ese mismo musculo traicionero le hacía sentir la terrible culpa de no haber huido antes con él, de no buscar otra forma, de no haberle buscado antes.

Quería haberse olvidado de todo y volver a estar contento con una vida aprisionada pero sus alas habían probado la libertad antes y el pequeño soplo de aire exterior había sido suficiente para que la opresión que estuviera soportando todos aquellos años le resultara asfixiante eh imposible como nunca.

Ace quizá le odiara ahora.

Ace quizá no quisiera saber nada de él.

Ace quizá simplemente le había olvidado.

No quería enterarse y a la vez sus nervios, su mente y no sabía que tantas cosas más le impedían que lo olvidara completamente.

Se reportó enfermo una mañana y tras unos cincuenta minutos más o menos navegando en la Tablet encontró la serie televisiva que buscaba, no estaba disponible aun para renta o compra por lo que se la paso una buena cantidad de minutos más buscando links que funcionaran para verla en línea.

Después de una maratón de dieciocho horas de piratas y aventuras se sentía somnoliento y nada menos deseoso de ver al maldito pecoso que le robaba los sueños a últimas fechas.

Le buscaría, así fuera para calmar su conciencia le buscaría, levantándose de aquella cama matrimonial que hacía dos días estaba vacía salvo por Sabo se dirigió al baño, inspeccionando su apariencia en el espejo demasiado grande eh iluminado, le hubiera gustado encontrarse en un cuartucho sucio y pequeño, así al menos su ambiente reflejaría su estado de ánimo, pero no, sobre las baldosas níveas y contra el fondo lujoso de la tina y ventanal con vista a los jardines el era un maltrecho manojo de emociones contrariadas, una mancha en esa linda casa como la cicatriz manchando su lindo rostro.

¿Qué sentiría Ace al verla?

Mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba esa parte de su rostro que por lo regular intentaba ignorar, el cabello cubriría algo de ella, le había dejado crecer un poco más con ese propósito y quizá lentes obscuros… ¿Debía usar maquillaje? Esa tienda en línea que le gustaba acababa de traer algunas BB cream especiales para hombre, aunque no había forma de cubrir la textura en realidad, no, solo las gafas obscuras estarían bien, mejor que Ace le viera como era de cualquier forma.

¿Cómo era exactamente?

¿Y cómo era Ace ahora? Quizá era mejor dejar al monstruo de los sueños en los sueños después de todo… no quería acobardarse, si tenía un poco de suerte sus pesadillas no lo dejarían acobardarse.

.

.

.

Quedé sin habla una vez frente a ti, Ace, la broma estúpida acerca de tu sonrojo fluyo por si sola y me arrepentí al instante ¿Qué me daba derecho a hablarte así? Me invitaste a desayunar contigo pero no sabía que decir o que hacer, tu, silencioso al otro lado de la mesa, tu mirándome de vez en cuando con los músculos de las manos tensos como si no supieras que hacer con ellos, tu ahí y yo al otro lado de la mesa, ambos en silencio.

Estúpido silencio ¿A dónde había ido a parar esa charla incesante de antaño?

–Escuche que te habías casado. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y por instinto cubrí la argolla de matrimonio con mi otra mano, me había quitado los guantes para beber el café, ahora me arrepentía de ello.

No era un secreto y no veía por qué tendría que serlo pero hubiera preferido que no lo supieras aun, aunque al menos eso me ahorraba ciertas explicaciones incomodas, asentí suavemente al no encontrar las palabras para admitir mi crimen. –¿Le amas? – Tu pregunta me hizo fruncir los labios ligeramente, no quería hablar del tema pero sentía como si te debiera una explicación.

–Es una buena persona. – Murmuré antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café, como si eso fuera todo lo que había que decir aun si no era exactamente verdad esperaba que fuera suficiente.

–¿Pero le amas Sabo? –

Obviamente mi respuesta no te complacía, deje la taza lentamente sobre la mesita de café. –Fue un matrimonio arreglado. –

–Sabo, no me des rodeos ¿Le amas? –

–No lo sé. –

–¡¿No lo sabes?! –

–¡¿Cómo podría saberlo?! –

–¡¿Cómo podrías no saberlo?!

–¡Pues nunca ame a nadie además de a ti así que no lo sé! –

Ahí estaba, en un arrebato de estupidez la verdad que siempre supe y que me había hecho sentir culpable y contrariado todo ese tiempo, y tú, con tu cara de idiota al otro lado de la mesa de nuevo mirándome en silencio, como si fuera una de esas alucinaciones que a veces te asaltaban con la narcolepsia.

* * *

Lamento la demora con esto, mañana sin falta el ultimo capitulo y después a ponernos al día con los pendientes.

Con amor para el gato, ese que vive entre los rollitos.


	6. Hoy y para siempre

En el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que como la mitad la narre en tercera persona cuando se supone que todo fuera en primera… fue gracioso, pero bueno, acá el final y ahora si será narrado en tercera intencionalmente XD

Por favor disfruten.

Gatito gordo te amo de por vida, acá está el final pa' que no te quejes que siempre te dejo inconcluso (?)

* * *

Hoy y para siempre.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo si nunca ame a nadie más que a ti?" Las palabras de Sabo aun retumbaban en la mente de Ace, como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado por ser demasiado parecido a aquello que siempre había deseado sucediera.

Le invito a pasar a su habitación con la excusa de tener un lugar más privado para conversar solo para tomarle de la cintura y asaltar sus labios apenas la puerta se cerrara tras de ellos, rosándolos con cuidado mientras hablaba.—Sabo…—

Sabo entre sus manos. —Dime que no es un sueño Sabo… —

Sabo correspondiendo el beso.

Sabo suspirando y entreabriendo los labios para recibir la lengua del pecoso cuando profundizara el beso, acariciando su nuca y su rostro, apegándose a él, mordiendo sus labios, derritiéndose entre sus brazos y negándose a romper el contacto aun cuando la respiración de ambos comenzara a ser un caos.

Si aquello era un sueño Ace no quería enterarse.

Las manos subieron por la espalda del rubio para deshacerse de aquella estorbosa ropa lo más aprisa que le era posible, entre tirones y forcejeos se había deshecho del abrigo y la bufanda, si no le había roto la playera gris ligera había sido por que Sabo se alejase un segundo para retirarla por si mismo, dejándole ver aquel cuerpo por el que tanto había suspirado antes y que le robaba el aliento ahora.

Hambriento cual perro Ace se relamió los labios, la hermosa piel debajo de los bucles dorados que rosaban los hombros de su amado Sabo de manera provocadora y esa leve timidez que antes nunca había visto en el rubio le dejaba prendido aún más si aquello era posible.

Le quito las gafas obscuras con gentileza, acariciando con el pulgar aquella cicatriz que antes no conociera, lucia vieja y permanente, había tantas cosas que no sabía de Sabo ahora. —No es un sueño…— La voz de Sabo le arrebato de aquella callada contemplación, sonrió para su amado, llenándose de gozo al ver su enorme sonrisa ser correspondida por la discreta mueca en el rostro del ojiazul antes de que este cerrara el espacio entre ambos de forma que solo pudiera ver aquellos ojos obscuros bajo la penumbra, como aguas en la madrugada, profundas y turbias. —Ace…— Su nombre dicho en aquel tono deseoso le había hecho perder la cordura, de inmediato tomo a Sabo en brazos, cargándolo debajo de los muslos, le necesitaba demasiado, no había forma de que ahora que le había encontrado lo dejase ir de nuevo.

Le tiro a la cama, deshaciéndose de la molesta camisa amarilla que usaba, la placa medica que colgaba en su cuello haciendo un pequeño tintineo mientras observaba a Sabo dispuesto a complacerle, Sabo desabrochando los botones de sus propios jeans ajustados, esos que le lucían demasiado bien.

Aun en su lecho y con la desbordante lujuria el pecoso se había detenido el tiempo suficiente para, retirando los zapatos del rubio y sus calcetas besar aquellos hermosos pies, le habría comido a besos si su mirada no se hubiera perdido en la hermosa visión de aquella reencarnación de cupido que parecía no cansarse de flechar su corazón.

Le desnudo por completo disfrutando de la visión hedonista de aquel chico entre las desordenadas sabanas moviendo sus muslos de forma que le fuera imposible resistir, y si eso fuera poco la visión de aquel mismo y maldito rubio lamiendo sus dedos para prepararse el mismo mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a autocomplacerse había sido suficiente para que la naciente erección se convirtiera en un completo infierno de lo aprisa que lo había hecho endurecer. —Ace… te necesito demasiado…— como si el aludido pudiera desearle menos…

Apenas bajo sus bermudas y ya se encontraba follando al rubio, colocándole a gatas sobre la cama, quería poseerle cuanto antes y nunca más volverlo a perder, sin importarle las quejas de Sabo marco sus hombros y espalda con mordidas y succiones que serían imposibles de no ver.

Le penetro con fuerza, marcando un ritmo rápido desde el inicio, siendo tan bestial como nunca y tan tierno como siempre y aun con toda esa maldita lujuria en el ambiente eso no podía dejar de sentirse como, al fin, volver a hacer el amor.

Ninguno de los dos había soportado demasiado, como dos adolescentes precoces habían terminado uno sobre las sabanas ajenas y el otro en el interior del rubio, quedando jadeantes y sudorosos en la maraña de cobijas y sentimientos.

—Te amo Ace…— el rubio había sido el primero en romper el silencio mientras apretaba las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor del pecho ajeno en su espalda húmeda por el sudor.

Había tanto que decir, sus manos temblaron y sin poder contenerse el llanto acudió de inmediato. — Te amo Ace… de verdad te amo…—

Con besos en su nuca y caricias de su nariz al cuello ajeno Ace escucho a Sabo jurarle amor una y otra y otra vez entre su llanto, aquel llanto que le conmovía pero no le hacía sentir culpable si no deseoso. —También te amo Sabo, no te dejare abandonar mi lado de nuevo. — no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer se aseguraría de cumplir esa promesa, nadie iba a volver a arrebatarle lo que era suyo.

Entre sollozos y murmullos había más o menos podido enterarse de la situación, al fin aquel dinero que parecía solo estar juntando polvo parecía tener un propósito, el divorcio de su amado y esa odiosa compensación no serían problema, haría lo que fuera para que Sabo fuera suyo y ahora que lo tenía ahí lo seria hoy y para siempre.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba la historia, se divorcia, se casa con Ace y todos felices menos Rob… pero ya el se conseguirá un amante que lo quiera (?)

Con mucho mucho mucho amor para mi gatito gordo… te amo 3


End file.
